Inevitable
by MickiesQueen
Summary: Trish and Lita have been apart for so long. But one night Trish can’t take it anymore and she sends a voicemail to Lita. Will they end up back together again?
1. Inevitable

**Honestly this idea just popped into my head and I loved it so yeah. Enjoy :)**

 _3:21am._

Trish lay in bed unable to sleep. She was happy right? She had a husband, and a great life overall. But she wasn't happy. Not with Ron or with her life. She was missing that spark. She once felt so alive...so free, but now. She felt trapped.

She sat up and looked at her sleeping husband in the bed next to her. She sighed and picked her phone up of the nightstand. She took one last glance at Ron and walked to the bathroom, closing the door behind her.

Trish sat down, leaning against the bathtub. She typed in a phone number and contemplated whether or not to call. It was past three in the morning so who knows if she would get an answer.

She placed her phone on the cold floor and pulled her knees up to her chest. A tear rolled down her cheek. _Fuck it._ She thought and picked up her phone. She rang the number.

" _Hey it's Amy, I can't come to the phone right now but leave a message."_

Trish smiled when she heard the voice of her past love, letting another tear fall. She missed her.

" _Hey Amy. I uh... I honestly don't know why I'm calling...I just... Why are you still... in my head? Your so...inevitable. I miss you, so much. And I uh. I can't stop thinking about you.. about us and what we had. I guess you can say I still love you. I'm sorry Amy, for hurting you, for leaving you. For everything. I'm sorry. I made a huge mistake and I regret it everyday. I love you..._ " Trish ended the voicemail and broke down sobbing. She heard a knock at the bathroom door.

" _Trish."_ Her husbands voice called from the other side. " _Come back to bed baby."_

She hated when he called her baby. Amy used to call her that and it didn't feel right when he said it. She wiped her tears and stood up, picking her phone up. She walked to the door and opened it. She walked straight past Ron and ignored him,climbing back into bed. Trish pulled the covers over herself and closed her eyes.

Ron crawled up the bed and kissed her chastley on the lips before laying down next to her and wrapping his arm around her. She turned away from him and fell asleep.

 _9:30 am._

Amy Dumas sat at the edge of her bed with her phone to her ear. Her heart skipped a beat hearing Trish's voice. She still loved her. No matter how hard she tried she couldn't move on like Trish had. Wait. Had she heard correctly? Trish loved her still. Tears fell down her face and she stood up and walked to her closet. She quickly got dressed and walked outside to her car.

She dialed Trish's number and called.

 _"Cmon Trish. Please."_ She listened to the phone ring for a minute and she almost gave up, but then she heard someone answer the phone. " _Trish?! It's Amy, I got your voicemail..."_

 _"What voicemail?"_ She heard a voice at the other end of the phone but it wasn't Trish. It was Ron. Amy sighed.

" _Trish?_ "

" _No. This is her husband what do you want?"_

Husband. Trish has moved on. The voicemail was a lie.

" _Tell Trish I called? Please..."_ She said before hanging up. She wasn't going to give up just yet. She wanted to know about the voicemail and why it was sent... Any was confused and hurting, so she drove to the secret place her and Trish used to go together. Their place.

" _Trish._ " Ron shook Trish to wake her up.

" _Hm Amy.."_ she mumbled and opened her eyes. Her face was full of disappointment when she looked up into the face of her husband. " _Oh hey...Ron."_

 _"Yeah I'm Ron. Who's Amy and why'd she call you about a voicemail you sent?"_ Trish sat up quickly.

 _"She got my voicemail?! Shit."_ Trish snatched her phone from Ron and tried calling Amy again. No answer. " _Shit."_

 _"Patricia. What's going on?"_

 _"Nothing. It doesn't matter."_ She lied.

 _"Well it must matter if your dreaming about someone else?_ "

Trish stood up and got dressed.

" _I'm going for a walk Ron._ " She said before walking out.

Amy sat in the cave at the beach. She always went there with Trish when they were together. It was their secret spot where they could just disappear and be together just the two of them. She still went there when she needed to get away from everyone and just think, or be alone. Because nobody ever went there. It was hidden and secluded so nobody could even find it.

Amy smiled to herself when she remembered how her and Trish came across the secret cave. It was where they had their first kiss, where they first confessed their love for one another. It was special to both of them and always would be.

She heard footsteps near the cave and she was confused because nobody ever came here. They didn't even come to that part of the beach.

Trish walked along the beach, kicking sand and stones. She was heading to the cave where Amy was. She too went there when she needed to think, but rarely had a chance to. So her chances of running into Amy were always very slim.

She arrived to the cave and stopped dead in her tracks when she saw who was sitting there.

 _"A-Amy?"_ She whispered. Amy looked up at Trish and she started crying. Trish ran to Amy and wrapped her arms around her. " _Oh my god it's you. It really is you."_

 _"Yeah it's me."_ Amy choked out. Trish pulled away from the hug and held Amy's face in her hands. She looked into Amy's eyes and she could see the pain which made her heart ache.

 _"I'm so sorry Amy. I shouldn't have left you. I hate myself for it."_ Before Trish could continue, Amy's soft lips were on hers in a quick but passionate kiss.

Trish pulled away and covered her lips with her hands.

 _"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done that I know your married now."_

Trish shook her head and pulled Amy in for another kiss which was instantly returned.

" _I still love you Amy."_ Trish said quietly. _"I never stopped."_


	2. Chapter 2

**Ay I'm back and I'm continuing.. Enjoy.**

Trish and Amy sat for hours in the cave. They didn't speak much and Trish held onto Amy's hand tightly. They were both looking at the water and the scenery around them. Amy smiled a little. She missed doing this with Trish, Trish missed it too. It was just so right.

Amy looked over at Trish and admired how beautiful she was. She inched closer to Trish and kissed her lightly on the cheek. Trish smiled and lay her head on Amy's shoulder.

" _I missed this..."_ Amy said quietly. Trish lifted her head from Amy's shoulder and looked at her.

" _Me too. I missed you."_ She said back. Amy looked down at their hands.

" _Why'd you leave me Trish? You didn't even say goodbye."_

Trish felt tears stinging her eyes.

 _"I had to go and we both knew that. But if I said goodbye I would never have left."_

 _"You could've stayed. You could've stayed with me. I loved you. I still do."_ Amy let go of Trish's hand.

 _"I love you too Ames."_

 _"But you moved on._ "

Amy broke down sobbing. She covered her face with her hands and brought her knees to her chest. Trish was the only person to ever see her cry. And it broke Trish's heart even more to see her crying. The only person Amy had ever loved was Trish. She never moved on, tried to find someone else. She couldn't commit to anyone else and truthfully Trish wasn't committed to her own husband.

 _"Amy."_ Amy looked up at Trish. She was still crying. " _Give me your hand."_ Amy reluctantly held her hand out to Trish. Trish took Amy's hand and held it over her heart. " _You've always had my heart Amy. You. Can you feel how fast my heart is beating. You do that to me, only you. My heart belongs to you whether we like it or not."_

Amy kept her hand over Trish's heart. She wiped her tears with her other hand but more kept falling.

 _"It hurts Trish. It hurts so fucking much. The only person I've ever loved was you, and I've only ever told YOU that I loved you. You are the only person who's seen me cry. The only person I've truly wanted. And it's hurts because now I don't have you!"_

Trish pulled Amy close and held her in a tight embrace.

 _I regret leaving you everyday."_ Trish admitted. _"If I could do anything..."_

" _I love you Trish and I won't stop."_

Trish pulled Amy up and kissed her passionately. After a few minutes Amy pulled away. She rested her forehead against Trish's. They gazed into each others eyes and smiled. Their moment was soo interrupted when Trish's phone rang. She groaned and answered.

 _"Yes?"_ She said.

" _Trish where are you? Hurry up and come home!"_ Ron yelled down the phone.

 _"No, I wanna stay out for a while."_

" _You know what, don't come home. Bye Trish."_

Before Trish could say anything Ron had hung up.

" _Shit."_

Trish felt a hand on her shoulder and turned to look at Amy.

 _"Are you okay?"_ Amy asked. Trish shook her head.

 _"I've been kicked out of my own home."_ She said quietly.

 _"You can stay with me."_ Amy said. Trish nodded her head and smiled. She grabbed hold of Amy's hand again and held it tightly. Amy stood up and pulled Trish up with her. They walked hand in hand along the beach until they got to Amy's car. Amy opened the door for Trish and then they both got in.

Amy started the car up started driving back to her house.

" _Im sorry Amy."_

 _"For what?"_

Trish looked over at Amy.

 _"For everything. I hurt you and that was the worst thing I've ever done."_

 _"I forgive you."_ Amy said it so simply, like it was the easiest thing in the world. Trish looked out of the window.

" _I don't wanna leave you again."_ Trish admitted.

" _You don't have to. But your still married to that asshole."_ Amy made her jealousy and anger clear and Trish laughed a little. _"What?"_

" _How do you know he's an asshole?"_ Trish asked with a laugh.

 _"Because he married you. I've always had your heart remember? I'll always love you more than he or anyone else can."_

Trish smiled and nodded her head.

" _I love you more than I love him."_

Amy parked the car. She cupped Trish's cheek and pulled her in for a quick kiss. When they pulled away from eachother, they both got out of the car. Amy walked to Trish and grabbed her hand before leading her inside.

" _So...Yeah.. this is my house..."_ Amy said kind of awkwardly. Trish smiled and looked at Amy.

" _Thanks for letting me stay with you."_

Amy smiled and pulled Trish close to her. She kissed Trish's forehead lightly.

" _It's no problem. You can stay as long as you want. Ah on one condition."_

Trish looked at Amy confused.

" _And what's that?"_ She asked. Amy smirked at her.

 _"Sleep in the bed with me?"_

Trish smiled and nodded her head. Amy pulled Trish to the bedroom. Once they were there, Trish wrapped her arms around Amy's neck and kissed her passionately. Amy kissed her back and their tongues fought for dominance. Trish moved Amy backwards towards the bed and lay her down, breaking their kiss.

She straddled Amy and began kissing a path to her neck. Amy let out a small moan and tangled her hand in Trish's hair. Trish pulled Amy's shirt up and over her head and threw it behind her.

" _Wait Trish."_ Amy sat up and Trish remained straddling her lap. " _Your still with him. We can't."_

 _"I'll leave him."_ Trish said. " _I want you and only you."_ Trish softly kissed Amy on the lips and pulled away.

 _"You don't have to leave him because of me."_

 _"Amy?! Hello? I love you!..."_

 _"I love you too, but..."_ She was cut of when Trish pressed her finger to her lips.

 _"No buts. I wanna be with you, and I know you wanna be with me."_

Amy nodded her head and Trish kissed her again. Amy pulled Trish's shirt off and threw it on the floor. Trish chuckled softly.

 _"What? You can't sleep in your clothes."_ Amy said innocently as she fiddled with the button on Trish's jeans. She managed to undo the button, and she flipped Trish onto her back so she could pull Trish's jeans off. She ran her hand across Trish's stomach and smiled. " _Your still so beautiful."_

Trish blushed furiously and Amy smiled at her. Amy stood up and pulled down her own jeans, so now both women were left in just their underwear. She lay back down next to Trish and wrapped her arm around her protectively.

 _"Ames are you okay?"_

 _"I don't want you to leave me again."_

Trish sighed and turned to face Amy. She brushed a strand of hair behind Amy's ear before pulling the covers over them.

" _I'm not going to make that mistake again. Your kinda stuck with me."_

Amy smiled and lay her head on the other woman's chest. Trish softly stroked Amy's hair until she fell asleep.

Amy was the happiest she had been in so long. She felt the same way she was before they had broke up. She truly loved Trish. She never stopped loving her and she wasn't going to.

 **I love them sm they are so cute! Review?!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm back lmao... enjoy**

Amy slept contently in Trish's arms. Trish was awake and just lay holding Amy. She placed a gentle kiss to the top of Amy's head. Amy's eyes fluttered open and she smiled when she saw Trish was still there.

 _"Your still here."_ Amy said still smiling.

 _"Of course."_

Amy lay on her stomach and leaned on her elbows. She softly kissed Trish and bit her lip. Trish cupped Amy's cheek and smiled.

" _I'm gonna leave Ron today."_ Trish said.

" _You are?"_

Trish nodded her head.

" _I wanna be with you again."_

Amy smiled at Trish's words. She lay her head on the blondes chest and Trish smiled. Amy hooked her leg over Trish and draped her arm over her waist.

" _Thank god."_ Amy said. Trish let out a soft chuckle.

" _Why do you hate him so much?"_ Trish asked.

 _"Because. Like...your mine ya know? And your his at the same time and I don't like it."_

 _"I'm yours?"_ Trish questioned.

 _"Um. Yeah."_

Trish chuckled again and wrapped her arms around Amy. They lay for a while holding eachother, then Trish's phone started ringing. Amy groaned and rolled her eyes before getting up and going downstairs, into the kitchen.

" _Trish. Come home."_ Her husband said from the other side of the phone.

" _I'll be back later."_ She said.

 _"Hurry up."_

Trish rolled her eyes and hung up. She walked downstairs to the kitchen and walked behind Amy. She wrapped her arms around Amy's waist and kissed her shoulder.

 _"You okay?"_ Amy asked as she turned around in Trish's arms. Trish nodded her head and placed a kiss on Amy's lips.

" _I have to go soon."_ Trish said.

" _Your coming back right?"_

" _Of course. I'm gonna break up with him and I'll be back."_

 _"Promise?"_ Amy said. She was really vulnerable in this situation, not only because she loved Trish but she wasn't really sure if Trish would come back.

" _I promise."_ Trish said as she kissed Amy again. " _I'm gonna go get dressed."_ She quickly kissed Amy again and went back upstairs to the bedroom.

Amy made a coffee and slowly walked back up to the bedroom. Trish had finished getting ready when Amy walked in. Amy walked to Trish and kissed her before giving her the coffee.

 _"Thanks babe."_ Trish said. Amy smiled and walked to her closet. She quickly threw on an outfit and jumped on the bed. Trish giggled and sipped her coffee. She put her coffee down and turned around only to have Amy jump on her and cling to her tightly.

" _Don't leave!"_ Amy whined, tightening her grip on Trish.

" _Ames don't fall, and I'm coming back."_

 _"I don't believe you..."_

" _Do you wanna come with me?"_ Trish asked. Amy loosened her grip a little but she still kept herself tangled around Trish's body.

" _Yeah."_

" _Are you gonna get down now?"_

Amy shook her head and kissed Trish. Trish playfully rolled her eyes and moved to the bed. She gently threw Amy down, but she ended up being pulled down on top.

" _Amy..."_

 _"You should understand why I'm doing this."_

Trish sighed and looked into Amy's eyes. They were filled with so much pain and hurt and Trish knew it was her fault.

" _I know.."_

 _"Do you?"_ Amy asked. " _I don't want you to leave me again. You said you would never leave but you still did. I can't let that happen again. Okay?"_

 _"I promise. I won't leave again. And besides your coming with me so you can make sure."_

Amy smiled a little and nodded her head. She quickly kissed Trish before letting go of her. Trish stood up and helped Amy up.

Amy lead Trish to her car and they both got in.

" _Wait. Hold up. Switch seats."_ Amy said

 _"Why?"_

 _"I don't know where you live."_

 _"Oh."_

They both climbed over eachother and swapped seats. It took a while and they were both laughing but at least it was kinda fun. Trish started the car and began driving to her own house.

Amy noticed that Trish was nervous as she was tapping the steering wheel while driving. She placed her hand on Trish's thigh and traced patterns using her thumb.

" _Trish? Baby are you okay?"_ Amy asked.

" _Yeah I'm fine."_ Trish lied.

" _Your a terrible liar."_

 _"I'm just scared of how he's gonna act."_

 _"Well I'm here to protect you."_ Amy said. _"As well as making sure you come back."_

Trish smiled a little. She glanced over at Amy, then down to Amy's hand before looking up again. After a while, Trish finally pulled up to her house.

" _Well here we are."_ Trish said anxiously.

" _Relax babe."_ Amy said placing a kiss to Trish's forehead. They both got out of the car and Amy walked to Trish and held her hand. Trish took a deep breath and lead Amy inside.

" _Ah finally. Your back..."_ Ron said standing up from his seated position on the couch. He glared over at Amy. " _And you brought someone."_

" _Uh Ron this is Amy."_ Trish said. Amy looked at him and rolled her eyes.

" _So. What is she doing here?"_ Ron asked. Trish looked up at Amy for help. Amy tucked a strand of hair behind her ear and grabbed her hand protectively. Trish was blushing and Ron was staring at them both.

" _You go get your stuff and I'll deal with captain asshat over here."_ Amy said. Trish laughed a little and went upstairs.

" _What the fuck?!"_ Ron yelled. " _Who do you think you are?"_

" _Amy Dumas."_

 _"Don't try get smart with me. What do you want?"_

Amy raised her eyebrow at him and crossed her arms.

" _I'm here because Trish wanted me here so she can get her stuff without any issues."_

" _She's not leaving though."_ Ron spat out.

" _Yeahhhhh. That's what you think. She's leaving you and she's staying with me."_ Amy said with a bitter smirk. Right on cue Trish walked downstairs with her suitcase.

" _Trish put your stuff back. Your not leaving."_ Ron said.

 _"Ignore him baby. Your coming with me."_ Amy said to her. Trish looked between them both.

" _Trish!"_ Ron yelled. " _Your staying so put your stuff back!"_

 _"Stop yelling at her!"_ Amy said. She walked over to him and shoved him before walking to Trish and leading her outside. She picked up Trish's suitcase and put it in the back of the car.

" _Thank you Amy."_ Trish said. She got in the car and so did Amy. Amy leaned over to Trish and kissed her.

" _No problem beautiful."_

Trish smiled and blushed. Amy kissed her again and started the car up. She pulled away from Trish's house and began driving home.

 **I'm just gonna leave it here rn bc I have an idea for the next chapter :) so ima have to change the rating next chapter too.**

 **Review :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**well here ya go :)**

Trish and Amy had been driving in silence for a while now. Trish was becoming impatient and she grinned as an idea came into her head. She unbuckled her seatbelt and brushed Amy's hair out of the way to place kisses to her neck.

" _Jesus Trish! Are you trying to make me crash the car?!"_

Trish chuckled softly.

" _I'm bored Amy."_

Amy laughed a little. She knew Trish always hated car rides and got impatient in them. And she also knew Trish gathered a lot of sexual energy in car rides.

" _I know you are. But put your seatbelt on and wait until we get home."_

" _Really?!"_ Trish asked. She grinned and sounded like a young child on Christmas. Amy laughed and nodded her head.

" _Yes but you gotta be patient. And put your seatbelt on."_

" _Okay!"_ Trish kissed Amy's neck again before sitting back down and putting her seatbelt back on. Amy smiled and shook her head. " _Amy!? Hurrrryyy!!"_

 _"Okay okay jeez."_ Amy laughed and pulled up. Trish practically jumped out of the car and she pulled Amy with her. " _Trish slow down."_

 _"No you hurry hot ass up now please."_

Amy's face flushed a bright red. Trish smirked and pulled Amy into the house. As soon as they were in the house, Trish closed the door and pushed Amy into it, capturing her lips in a heated kiss. Amy moaned at the contact and she placed her hands on Trish's hips and moved her backwards to the couch.

She broke their kiss and threw Trish down onto the couch. She took of her shirt and jeans and straddled Trish. Amy sweeped Trish's hair out of her face and placed a kiss to her lips, followed by another one to her cheek then to her jaw. She laced kisses to Trish's neck, every now and then sucking on the flesh. Trish writhed beneath her.

" _This needs to go."_ Amy said tugging at Trish's shirt.

" _Take it off then."_ Trish said seductively. Amy pulled Trish's shirt off and threw it behind her. She ran her hands down Trish's body and pulled on her jeans. Trish lifted her hips so they could be completely removed. Amy pulled back a bit to look at how beautiful Trish was. She smiled and kissed her way down Trish's body.

Amy captured Trish's lips in a passionate kiss and moved her hand down Trish's body, stopping in between her thighs. Amy hovered her fingers over Trish clit, barely touching it.

 _"Amy..."_ Trish said as a breathy whimper. Amy smirked against Trish's lips. She began tracing light circles on Trish's clit and Trish pulled Amy down into another kiss.

Amy moved her fingers to Trish's entrance and without any warning she entered her with two fingers.

" _Oh god!"_ Trish cried out. She tangled her hand in Amy's hair. Amy continued thrusting and lacing kisses to Trish's flesh. Trish bucked her hips to meet every thrust and was moaning like crazy. " _Amy...please don't...stop."_ Trish said inbetween moans.

As Amy continued thrusting, she bit down on Trish's neck and left a love bite. The sensations made Trish crazy and she knew she was close. She moaned again and pulled Amy into another kiss.

Amy's thumb brushed across Trish's clit and Trish screwed her eyes shut as she went over the edge moaning. Amy smiled and placed gentle kisses all over Trish's face.

" _Are you okay?"_ Amy asked. Trish smiled and nodded her head.

" _I forgot how good you were at that."_ Trish said back. Amy chuckled. She got off Trish and gently picked her up bridal style. " _Ames what are you doing?"_

 _"Taking you upstairs."_ Amy walked upstairs and lay Trish down on the bed. She covered Trish with the blanket and sat down next to her. " _Are you tired baby?"_

Trish nodded her head and held onto Amy's hand.

" _Go to sleep."_ Amy said.

" _Stay with me."_ Trish said gripping Amy's hand tighter. " _Please..."_

Amy nodded her head and lay under the covers with Trish. Trish lay her head on Amy's shoulder and draped her arm across her stomach.

" _I love you..."_ Trish mumbled as she closed her eyes.

" _I love you too.."_

Amy lay for a couple of hours holding Trish while she took her nap. She stayed awake and didn't move the whole time. She didn't want to wake Trish but at the same time she did because she was bored. Luckily for her though Trish was starting to wake up.

Trish lifted her head up and placed it on Amy's chest. She threw her leg over Amy's waist and snuggled into her.

" _Trish are you awake?"_ Amy asked.

" _No I'm asleep."_ Trish mumbled. Amy kissed the top of the blondes head and laughed. Trish sat up and rubbed her eyes. Amy also sat up, and she placed a kiss to Trish's shoulder. Trish smiled and climbed into Amy's lap, wrapping her legs around Amy's back and wrapping her arms around her neck.

" _Are you okay?"_ Amy asked. She was a little confused since Trish was being very clingy all of a sudden.

" _Yeah."_ She placed a kiss on Amy's neck. " _I just wanna be close to you."_ She ran her hands down Amy's arms and grabbed her hands, intertwining their fingers.

The sound of Trish's phone ringing interrupted their moment. Trish went to get off Amy to answer it, but Amy threw her down into the bed and pinned her down so she couldn't. Trish let out a startled shriek and Amy laughed a little.

" _Amy what are you doing?"_

 _"Don't answer it."_ Amy said before kissing Trish.

" _Okay. Why?"_

 _"Because it's probably that asshole."_ Amy said bitterly. _"Ron."_ She spat his name out like it was toxic and Trish giggled. " _What?"_

 _"Your so jealous."_ Trish said with another giggle. Amy raised an eyebrow. " _It's cute though."_ Amy shook her head.

" _No. I'm not cute."_

Trish giggled again and pouted. Amy leaned down and took her bottom lip between her teeth which made Trish whimper softly.

" _Can I call you hot then? Or beautiful? Because you are."_ Trish said. Amy blushed and nodded her head.

" _Okay."_

Their moment was soon interrupted by a knock at the front door. Amy looked up from Trish, and Trish clung to her tightly.

" _It's okay baby."_ Amy said soothingly. She got off Trish and kissed her softly. She quickly threw on some clothes, and she could hear the knocks getting louder and more violent.

" _It's Ron. Please don't go Amy."_ Trish said, sitting up. Amy kissed her cheek.

" _Shh I'll be okay. You just stay here."_ Amy said before walking out of the bedroom door.


	5. Chapter 5

_"Ah Captain Asshat. To what do I owe this pleasure?"_ Amy said sarcastically after she opened the door to see Ron.

" _I'm not fucking around. Where the fuck is Trish?"_ Ron barged past Amy and walked into her house.

" _Dude!! Get out!"_

" _TRISH?!"_ Ron yelled throughout the house. Amy flinched at the volume of his voice and ran upstairs to her bedroom.

" _Quick baby. Put some clothes on."_ Amy said as she closed the door. Trish nodded her head and threw on one of Amy's shirts. Amy looked over at her and smiled. " _Damn."_ She said and Trish looked over at her. " _You look good wearing my shirt."_ Trish blushed and ran over to Amy.

The bedroom door burst open and Ron barged in. Amy wrapped her arm around Trish protectively and held her close.

" _Get the fuck out."_ Amy said. Trish clung to Amy tightly and teared up.

" _Not without MY wife."_ Ron said angrily. He stomped over to the two women and grabbed Trish's wrist. He started pulling her out of the room and Trish struggled against him.

" _Ron! Stop your hurting me!"_ Trish cried out in pain.

" _Get the fuck off her!"_ Amy yelled. She ran after Ron. Trish grabbed Amy's hand and she was now sobbing. Amy's heart ached at the sight of Trish's pain and sadness and she felt herself getting more and more angry at Ron. She threw a punch at his nose and blood poured out of it.

Ron dropped Trish's wrist and Trish grabbed Amy and held her tightly. Amy wrapped her arms around her girlfriend and kissed the side of her head.

" _Get the fuck out of my house."_ Amy said angrily, glaring at him.

" _This isn't over bitch. I'll be back."_ Ron said before storming out of the house and driving away.

Trish buried her head in the crook of Amy's neck and sobbed her heart out. Amy held Trish close and tried to comfort her.

" _Shhh. It's okay babe. I'm not gonna let him hurt you okay?"_ Amy said soothingly.

" _I-I don't wanna g-go back with h-him."_ Trish choked out in between sobs.

" _You don't have to, I'm here okay. I'll protect you."_ Amy kissed the side of her head again. Trish nodded her head and pulled away, giving Amy a quick kiss.

" _Please don't cry baby. I don't like seeing you sad...and I don't like kissing you when your tears are on your lips because it tastes weird."_ Amy said trying to lighten the mood. It worked because Trish let out a small giggle. " _Ahh I got a laugh out of you! Now what do you want to do today?"_

" _I don't know."_ Trish said as she wiped her tears. Amy sighed and laughed.

" _Well it's up to you, so whenever your ready babe."_

Trish laughed again and Amy held her face in her hands. She kissed Trish softly and pulled away with a laugh when Trish tried to deepen the kiss.

" _Are you okay now?"_ Amy asked her, slightly concerned. Trish nodded her head and held onto Amy's hands.

" _Can you promise me something?"_ Trish said quietly. " _That you'll never let me go back with him."_

 _"I'd never in a million years let that happen again. I've already lost you once and I'm not gonna let it happen again. Okay?"_

Trish smiled and hugged her girlfriend.

" _I love you."_ Trish said.

" _I love you more."_

" _Not possible."_

 _"Yeah it is."_ Amy said. Trish was about to say something but Amy pulled her in for a kiss. Trish smiled against Amy's lips and red head tangled her hand in the blondes hair. After a while, Amy finally pulled away smiling. " _I'm gonna go take a shower."_

 _"Can I come?"_ Trish asked with a grin.

" _No, because then I'm not actually gonna get a shower."_ Amy said laughing. " _Nice try though."_

" _Okay okay. Fine."_ Trish said. Amy detached herself from the blonde and walked into the bathroom, to get in the shower.

Trish tied her hair into a messy bun and walked downstairs. She made herself a coffee and sat down on the couch. The thought of being alone down there freaked her out, and she was scared Ron was gonna come back, so she turned on the tv.

Amy was angry at the fact that Ron almost took Trish. She couldn't risk losing her again, not after so long. She vowed to herself that she would protect Trish and not let anyone hurt her.

After a while, Amy stepped out of the shower and got dressed. She walked downstairs and sat down next to Trish, wrapping her arms around her.

Trish shrieked and dropped the cup of coffee to the floor and it smashed.

 _"Woah."_ Amy said.

" _Shit. I thought he came back. S-Sorry."_

" _It's okay."_ Amy said kissing Trish's cheek. She stood up and cleaned up the mess on the floor before sitting back down. Amy wrapped her arms around Trish again and placed soft kisses to the flesh of her neck. Amy reaches her hand up to the bun in Trish's hair and pulled the hair tie out. Trish's hair fell down and Amy tangled her hand in it.

Trish chuckled softly and leaned against Amy.

" _What's your obsession with my hair?"_ Trish asked with another chuckle.

" _You just have nice hair."_ Amy admitted.

" _Thank you."_

" _No problem."_

Amy laced more kisses to Trish's flesh. Trish's face burned red and she whimpered quietly. The red head sucked on her pulse point and Trish let out a soft moan, and Amy smirked against her skin. Trish turned around and climbed into Amy's lap, pulling her into an achingly slow and passionate kiss.

Their tongues dueled hotly and Amy ran her hand up Trish's thigh. After a while, Amy pulled away and looked up at Trish who was still straddling her lap.

" _Trish?"_

 _"Yeah?"_

 _"I promise I'm not gonna let anyone hurt you."_

Trish smiled and placed gentle kisses all over Amy's face.

" _I know. And I trust you with that. I love you. So much it hurts."_ Trish said.

" _I love you too."_

Trish giggled.

" _Your so cute I love it."_ She said. Amy's eyes widened.

" _I'm not cute."_

 _"Yes you are."_

 _"No I'm n-"_ Amy was cut off by Trish's lips brushing against her neck. Amy was trying hard to hold back a moan, so she tilted her head back against the couch. Trish cupped Amy's chin and kissed down her throat. Amy's breath hitched and it didn't go unnoticed by the blonde.

Trish pulled away chuckling and Amy lifted her head up confused.

" _Why'd you stop?"_ Amy questioned. Trish shrugged, she had a devilish smirk on her face.

" _I felt like it."_ She said.

" _You evil woman."_ Amy said with a laugh.

" _You love it."_

" _Sometimes."_

Trish got off Amy and walked away.

" _Where are you going?"_ Amy called after her.

" _Upstairs."_ Trish said. She threw Amy a wink before disappearing upstairs. Amy got up almost immediately and followed the blonde. She just say made it through the bedroom door before Trish grabbed her and threw her on the bed and straddled her.

She attached her lips to Amy's neck again and began nipping, licking and sucking at any exposed flesh. Once there was nowhere else for her lips to travel she sat up and pulled Amy's shirt off. She threw it to the floor and reattached her lips to Amy's skin.

She continued her path down Amy's body and stopped at the top of one of Amy's breasts. She bit down and Amy arched her back into the sensation, letting out a guttural moan. Trish pulled back and ran her fingers over the mark she just created.

" _Oops."_ She said. Amy lifted her head and looked at the mark. She chuckled softly.

" _Trish. Keep going."_

 _"Or what?"_

Amy glared at her lover, but she wasn't very threatening in her current aroused state which made Trish laugh.

" _Okay. Okay."_ Trish said. She wasted no time in removing the rest of Amy's clothes and ran her hands down her girlfriends body. Her hand stopped in between the redheads thighs and her fingers hovered over her clit.

" _Please Trish."_

Trish smirked and began moving her fingers in a circular motion. Amy bit her lip to surpress her moans and pulled Trish down to kiss her. Amy let out a loud moan when Trish applied more pressure.

" _God I need you."_ Amy said in between moans. Trish smiled and entered Amy with two fingers, slowly thrusting. Amy arched her back again and bucked her hips to meet every thrust. Trish sped up her thrusting and kissed everywhere she could, nipping at the skin every once in a while to leave small marks.

She bit down on Amy's neck and Amy let out another loud moan. She sucked on the bite, to ease any pain she may have caused the other woman.

Trish began moving her thumb in circular motion on Amy's clit as well as thrusting, which made Amy's moans increase.

" _Fuck Trish."_ Amy moaned. Trish kissed her passionately and their tongues battled against one anothers. They both knew Amy was close, so Trish sped up her thrusting and soon after Amy went over the edge moaning her lovers name. " _Oh my fucking god."_

 _"Was that good or?"_ Trish asked nervously.

" _Are you fucking kidding me? That was amazing..!"_

Trish smiled and climbed off her girlfriend. She placed a gentle kiss to her lips before disappearing into the bathroom.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi I'm back lmao**

Amy turned in her sleep, and Trish wrapped her arm over her. She snuggled into Amy's back, and placed a quick kiss to her shoulder. Amy mumbled something unintelligible and held onto Trish's arm. Trish chuckled quietly and Amy turned to face her again.

" _Hi."_ Amy said tiredly. Trish smiled and kissed her softly.

" _Hi."_ She said back, biting her lip.

" _You look hot biting your lip..."_ Amy mumbled which made Trish blush. She wrapped her arm over the blondes waist and moved her hand up her back. Trish shivered at her touch and moved as close as she could to her girlfriend.

Trish grinned and straddled Amy. She looked at the redhead hungrily and bit her lip again. Amy chuckled and placed her hands on the blondes hips.

" _Trish I love you, but we are not doing this now."_ Amy said.

" _Why?"_ Trish said with a pout.

" _Because I'm still worn out from last night."_ When Amy said this, Trish chuckled and leaned down, placing quick kisses all over Amy's face.

" _Sorry babe."_

 _"Don't apologise. It was worth it."_ Amy said sitting up. She wrapped her arms fully around Trish so she couldn't move.

" _Yeah?"_

 _"Yeah."_

 _"Well I'm glad you think so."_ Trish said with a small smile.

" _Your adorable you know that."_ Amy said without thinking, causing Trish to blush again. She leaned her head forward and softly kissed across Trish's chest. Trish wrapped her arms around Amy's neck and smirked.

" _I thought you said you didn't wanna do it now. Yet your over here deliberately turning me on."_ Trish said.

" _I'm not doing it on purpose, I just can't resist you."_

 _"Hmm okay then."_

Trish lifted Amy's head and pulled her in for a kiss which was instantly returned. When Trish tried to deepen the kiss, Amy pulled away.

" _Babe."_

Trish looked at Amy innocently.

" _Ames I didn't do anything."_

Amy laughed a little.

" _Right..."_

 _"One more kiss and I'll stop."_ Trish pleaded. Amy playfully rolled her eyes and planted a soft kiss on Trish's lips. " _Aw I love you."_

 _"I love you too."_

Trish smiled and quickly kissed Amy again before climbing off her lap. Amy placed her hand on Trish's thigh.

" _Can we go out today babe? Like on a date or something?"_ Amy asked nervously. Trish looked at Amy with a grin.

" _Yeah."_ She wrapped her arms around Amy's neck and kissed her again. " _And I know you don't like being called cute but that was pretty cute Ames."_

 _"What was cute?"_

" _You asked me on a date!"_ Trish squealed excitedly. Amy laughed a little.

" _Wow."_ Amy said. Trish wrapped her legs around Amy and buried her face in the crook of her neck.

" _Your the best Amy."_

 _"And you call me cute."_ Any chuckled softly and wrapped her arms around Trish.

" _You are. And don't say your not."_ Trish pulled her head back and kissed Amy's cheek.

" _Okay babe."_ Amy laughed again. " _Should we get ready?"_ Trish nodded her head and jumped off the bed. Trish ran over to the closet and threw on some of Amy's clothes. Amy smiled and got dressed.

" _So where are we going?"_ Trish asked, moving closer to her lover smiling. She frowned when she looked down at her phone which didn't go unnoticed.

" _What's wrong?"_ Amy asked.

" _Nothing."_ Trish lied. She looked away from Amy because she knew she wouldn't be able to lie to her.

" _Trish."_ She cupped the blondes face and brought her to look at her.

" _My stomach hurts a little that's all but I still wanna go out!"_ Trish lied again. Amy wasn't convinced but she decided to let it go. She pulled Trish closer to her so she felt safer.

" _We can go wherever you want."_ Amy said.

" _I don't mind as long as it's with you."_

 _"Well obviously babe. I'm not just gonna leave you."_

Trish smiled a little.

" _Wanna go to the movies?"_ Amy asked. Trish nodded her head.

" _Scary movie?"_ Trish asked. Amy gave her a puzzled look.

" _Trish you hate scary movies."_

 _"They're not too bad."_ The only reason she suggested a scary movie was so she would have an excuse to cuddle with Amy.

" _Hmm Okay."_

Trish held onto Amy's hand and walked outside to the car with her.

Once they were at the movies, Amy paid for the tickets and they headed in and sat at the back. When they were waiting for the movie to start, Amy wrapper her arm around Trish's shoulder. Trish was looking around and she saw someone very familiar walk in. She immediately panicked and clung to Amy.

" _Woah Trish. What's wrong? Are you scared already?"_

She contemplated telling her girlfriend that Ron was there but she wanted to enjoy the time she was spending with her. So instead she pulled Amy in for a heated kiss.

" _Mmh baby."_ Amy pulled away and held Trish's face in her hands. " _What's wrong? And don't blame your stomach hurting."_

" _Nothing."_

 _"Trish. Tell me."_

 _"I don't wanna ruin our date."_ Trish said sadly. " _This is our first date in how many years? And I don't want it to be ruined."_

" _Okay. But your telling me later."_ Amy said. Trish nodded her head and held onto Amy's arm. She cuddled into the redheads side and watched the movie.

When the movie was over, Trish and Amy walked out of the theatre laughing.

" _I thought you said scary movies weren't bad."_ Amy said with a chuckle.

" _I just wanted an excuse to cuddle with you."_ Trish said with a flirty wink.

" _Well you didn't have to scare yourself, you could've just done it anyway. You usually do."_ Amy wrapped her arm over Trish's shoulder and began walking back to the car with her. " _You wanna tell me what's up now?"_

 _"Uhh the sky?"_ Trish said nervously.

" _Trish. Babe you said you would tell me."_

" _Ron was there."_ Trish said quickly.

" _What?!"_ Amy stopped walking and spun Trish round to face her. " _You should've told me! What if he tried something Trish?!"_

 _"Like I said I didn't wanna ruin our date. But it looks like I just did."_ Trish walked away from Amy.

" _Trish."_ Amy ran in front of her. She placed her hands on the blondes shoulders to stop her from moving. But Trish pushed Amy away and walked away again. " _Trish stop!"_

 _"No you stop."_

 _"I'm sorry Trish, you didn't ruin the date."_ Amy said as she ran after her again. Trish sighed and stopped moving.

" _Can we just go?"_ Trish asked. Amy nodded her head and took Trish's hand protectively. They walked back to the car and got in.

" _You don't have to be so protective of me."_ Trish said.

" _Yes I do. What if he hurts you again and I don't do anything to help? I'd never forgive myself for that Trish."_

Trish didn't say anything, instead she kissed Amy's cheek before leaning against the window. Tears started rolling out of her eyes and she wiped them away quickly.

Amy started the car and began driving home. Once they were home, they both went straight inside the house. Trish ran upstairs and Amy took off her jacket and threw it on the couch.

Trish stripper herself of her clothes and put on one of Amy's oversized hoodies. She lay down on the bed and covered herself with the blanket.

Amy sighed and went into the kitchen. She remembered that Trish loved blueberry pancakes and even though it had been so long since she made them she was gonna try. She tied her hair into a messy bun and got out the ingredients.

She began by weighing flour which got everywhere. Her hands were covered, her clothes were covered and there was even some in her hair.

" _Ah shit."_ She cursed under her breath.

She finished weighing the ingredients and started putting them together. Once she was finished, she left them to cook.

" _Damn that hard work. The things I do for her."_ Amy hopped onto the counter to wait. She heard a small giggle and looked over to see Trish standing in the doorway.

" _What are you doing?"_ Trish asked.

" _Making you blueberry pancakes."_ Amy said innocently. Trish walked over to Amy and stood in between her legs. She wrapped her arms around the red heads waist and hugged her. " _Im sorry baby."_ Amy said.

" _No I'm sorry. I shouldn't hide that kinda stuff from you, and I shouldn't get mad at you for no reason."_

 _"It's okay."_ Amy kissed Trish's forehead and smiled.

" _I love you."_

 _"I love you too."_ Amy kissed Trish passionately before pulling away. " _Do you want your pancakes now?"_ Trish giggled and nodded her head.


	7. Chapter 7

Trish nervously looked down at her phone. She screwed her eyes shut and threw her phone across the room. She let out a blood curdling scream which caused Amy to go running to her.

 _"Trish?! What's wrong?"_

Trish spun round to face Amy.

" _I uh. Nothing."_ She said.

" _Why'd you scream?"_ Amy crossed her arms and looked over at Trish's phone. " _And Why'd you throw your phone?"_

" _Okay. I'll tell you, but you have to promise not to get mad at me for not telling you sooner."_ Trish pleaded.

" _Okay? What's wrong?"_ Amy asked as she stepped closer to her girlfriend.

" _Ron has been texting me ever since we broke up. He's been threatening both of us..."_

A look of rage crept across Amy's face and Trish shifted nervously.

" _Amy I'm sorry I didn't tell you. Don't be mad at me...please."_

 _"I'm not mad at you. I'm mad at him."_ Amy said.

" _Are you sure? I am really sorry I didn't tell you. I should've told you. Fuck I'm so stupid!"_ Trish ran her hands through her her.

" _Your not stupid."_ Amy said. She wrapped her arms around Trish's waist and pulled her close. " _And I promise I'm not mad at you Okay? I'm just glad you told me."_ She placed a gentle kiss to the blondes forehead.

" _I'm still sorry."_ Trish said quietly.

" _Shhh it's okay. I'm not mad at you okay?"_ Amy kissed the blonde again. " _I'm not gonna let him hurt you."_

 _"What if he hurts you?"_ Trish asked quietly.

" _Don't worry. I'm not gonna let him do anything."_

Trish looked up at Amy and nodded her head. She had a faint smile on her face. Amy moved towards the bed and pulled Trish with her. She pulled the blonde on top of her and kissed her softly.

" _I love you Trish."_ Amy said before kissing the blonde again.

" _I love you."_ Trish rolled of Amy and cuddled into her side. Amy covered them both with the blanket and held Trish close. " _Amy."_ Trish mumbled.

" _Yeah?"_

 _"Please don't leave me. I'm sorry I left you in the first place. I'm so sorry."_ Trish mumbled again. Amy kissed the top of Trish's head.

" _It's okay. Your here with me now."_

Trish closed her eyes and clung to Amy tightly. After awhile, they both fell asleep holding eachother.

Amy was the first to wake the next morning. She lay there waiting for Trish to wake up. She looked down at the blonde and admired how beautiful she was.

" _So beautiful._ Amy whispered. She smiled and kissed the top of Trish's head. She got out of bed being careful not to walk her girlfriend up, and went downstairs into the kitchen. She started making a coffee, and shivered when she felt a pair of cold hands move up her stomach, under her shirt. " _Shit."_

A soft giggle came from behind her and she turned to look at Trish. She tangled her hand in the blonde locks and kissed her passionately. Amy let go of Trish's hair and moved both of her hands down the blondes body. She picked Trish up and sat her on the counter, deepening the kiss.

Trish locked her legs around the red heads waist tightly and cupped her cheek. Amy tangled her hand in Trish's hair again and tugged lightly, emitting a soft moan from the blonde. Amy gently pulled Trish's head back and kissed down her neck, sucking at her pulse point.

Trish giggled and moaned again. She captured Amy's lips with hers again once more and leaned forward in her arms.

" _Well someone's in a good mood this morning."_ Trish said with a grin. Amy smiled and kissed the blonde again.

" _Yeah I am."_

" _Any reason why?"_ Trish asked, tucking a strand of hair behind Amy's ear. Amy shrugged.

" _I don't know. I just woke up happy today."_

 _"Well I'm glad."_ Trish held Amy's face in her hands and kissed her quickly. " _And your coffees getting cold."_

" _Fuck."_ Amy tried to move, but Trish's legs were still wrapped around her. " _Babe?"_ Amy said. Trish giggled and tightened her grip. " _Trishhhh."_

" _What?"_ The blonde asked innocently.

" _My coffees gonna get cold..."_

 _"Can I have some coffee?"_

" _If you let me go."_

Trish giggled and let go of Amy who ran to get her coffee.

" _Babe share!"_ Trish yelled as she hopped of the counter.

" _Okay okay...wait."_ Amy sipped her coffee shop lowly. Trish crossed her arms impatiently. Amy smirked and handed the cup to her. Trish grinned and drank the rest. She passed the cup back to Amy and laughed a little. " _You drank it all!"_

 _"You drank some too, not just me."_ Trish stated. Amy playfully rolled her eyes and hopped on the counter. Trish stood in between Amy's legs and placed her hands on the redheads thighs.

" _Not trying to ruin the mood or something, but how are you doing?"_ Amy said. Trish sighed and kissed Amy quickly.

" _I'm okay. I'm just scared Ames."_ Trish admitted. Amy took Trish's hands in hers.

" _Hey, im here okay. Im not gonna let him hurt you."_

 _"I'm more worried about him hurting you."_

Amy pulled her girlfriend in for a hug. There was no promising that she wouldn't get hurt. But she would do everything she could to make sure Trish stayed safe.

" _It's okay. Let's do something to take your mind of it."_ Amy suggested.

" _Like what?"_

 _"Anything you want."_

 _"Well..."_ Trish grinned. She leaned close to Amy and kissed her.

The kiss started off slow but passionate, with their tongues battling against eachother. Trish pulled Amy from the counter and lead her to the couch in the living room, but ended up tripping and falling on top of Amy.

" _Shit."_ Amy said.

" _Oh my god. Amy I'm sorry."_

Amy laughed softly.

" _Stop apologising for everything, it's okay."_ Amy said. " _Help me up?"_ Trish giggled kissed Amy again. She helped Amy up and the redhead sat on the couch. Trish bit her lip and straddled Amy's lap.

Trish pulled her shirt over her head and threw it behind her. She attached her lips to Amy's neck and nipped at the skin, leaving small marks. She moved her lips along any bare skin she could, and soon discarded Amy's shirt for better access.

Amy writhed beneath her, and when she reached up to touch Trish, Trish pinned her hands to the back of the couch. The blonde moved her hands down Amy's body and leaned in to capture her lips in another passionate kiss.

Trish's hand moved further down Amy's body and as soon as she reached where she wanted to be, there was a violent knock at the door. Trish pulled away from the kiss and grabbed her shirt. She quickly put it on and gave Amy her shirt.

" _Babe, calm down."_ Amy said, putting her shirt on.

" _Ok I am freaking out because what if that's Ron. But I'm pissed because whoever it is interrupted us."_ Trish said shakily but annoyed. Amy grabbed the blondes hand and kissed it.

" _You go upstairs and I'll see who it is okay."_

 _"Amy. Please be careful, I can't lose you.."_ Trish said. She placed a lingering kiss to Amy's lips before running upstairs.

Amy took a deep breath and walked to the door. She unlocked it and slowly opened it. Her nervous expression turned into shock when she saw who was stood on the other side.

" _Mom?!"_

 _ **Dun dun dunnnnnnnnn**_

 ** _Lmao what's Amy's mother gonna say huh? Find out next time lmao_**


	8. Chapter 8

_"Hi Amy."_

Amy's eyes widened in shock.

" _Mom, what are you doing here?"_ Amy asked. She opened the door further and stepped to the side. Amy's mom walked inside and sat on the couch.

" _I came to see how you were."_ She said.

" _Right. Okay. Um."_

" _Well how are you?"_

" _Im great."_ Amy said. She smiled when she thought of Trish. Amy sat down next to her mom.

" _So what's been going on with you?"_ Her mom said sweetly.

" _Uh. I actually have to tell you something...about me. Obviously. Um..."_ Amy stuttered. She was about to finally come out to her mom, which clearly made her very nervous.

" _Okay?"_

" _Uh well. I'm Uh..."_ She began only to be cut off.

"Amy?!" Trish ran down the stairs and into the living room. " _Is everything okay ba-Amy?"_ Trish looked over at Amy's mom then over to Amy.

" _Trish!!"_ Amy jumped up and ran over to her. " _Perfect timing! I was just about to talk with my mom. About. Well... Uh."_

 _"Oh okay."_ Trish smiled sweetly and Amy took her hand and led her to the couch. They both sat down and Amy nervously looked between the two women.

" _Uh Trish this is my mom. Mom this is Trish. She's uh."_

Amy's mom looked at them both in confusion.

" _Amy what's wrong?"_ Her mom said.

" _I'm gay."_ Amy said quickly. " _And Trish is my girlfriend."_ Amy covered her face with her hands.

" _Amy it's okay. I don't care what you are, i love you either way."_ Her mom said. Trish grinned and took Amy's hands away from her face. She kissed Amy's cheek and wrapped her arms around her.

" _Are you sure mom? I don't wanna disappoint you."_

" _Amy! Don't ever say that! I'm proud of you for owning who you are."_

Amy nodded her head and smiled a little.

They spent a few hours together hanging out and talking before Amy's mom had to leave. Trish and Amy walked her to the door and her mom pulled Amy in for a hug.

" _Bye honey."_ She said.

" _Bye mom."_ Amy said, pulling away from her mom. Amy's mom pulled Trish in for a hug as well.

" _Please take care of her."_ She whispered in Trishs ear.

" _Of course."_ Trish said back. They pulled away from the hug and Amy's mom left. Once she was gone, Trish and Amy went and sat back down.

" _You okay babe?"_ Amy asked, placing her hand on Trishs thigh. Trish smiled and nodded her head.

" _Your mom is very supportive."_ She said.

" _Yeah. She is."_

" _If I told my mom I was dating a woman she'd freak."_ Trish said sadly. Amy didn't know what to say. She threw her arm over Trishs shoulder and pulled her close.

" _It's okay Trish. Just tell her when your ready"_

Trish smiled and nodded her head.

" _Will you come with me when I do?"_ Trish asked. Amy pecked Trishs lips and smiled.

" _Of course."_

Trish grinned, but it turned into a giggle when Amy kissed her neck. Amy's hand travelled further up the blondes thigh and she placed more kisses to Trishs neck. Trish cried out softly when Amy bit down on her flesh, leaving a mark.

Amy pulled away to look at Trish, who was biting her lip. She tangled her hand in the blonde locks and pulled her in for a kiss. Trish climbed into Amy's lap and deepened the kiss.

After a while of passionate tongue wrestling, Trish pulled away panting.

" _I'm gonna go shower."_ The blonde said quietly.

" _Okay. I love you..."_ Amy said kissing Trish again.

" _I love you too."_

Trish climbed off Amy's lap and disappeared upstairs. She walked into the bathroom and discarded her clothes. She stepped into the warm shower and ran her hand through her hair as a sudden wave of thoughts and emotions came over her.

 _Why is this happening to me? What did I do to deserve this? I can't do this to Amy, I can't disappoint her. I hate myself. I'm so disgusting and pathetic. Just stop Trish. Stop everything. Your nothing._

Her eyes filled with tears as these thoughts rushed through her brain. She grabbed the sponge and pressed it to her skin. She rubbed frantically, as if she was trying to get rid of something.

She felt disgusting, and it was the first time she truly hated herself. She broke down sobbing as she looked at the red marks she left from scrubbing to hard. _What was happening to her?"_

She suddenly felt lightheaded. Her vision started going blurry and she stumbled back and slipped, landing on the floor of the shower. Her head hit the wall and she blacked out.

From downstairs, Amy heard a crashing sound and became concerned. She walked upstairs and knocked on the bathroom door.

" _Trish?!"_

No answer.

Amy opened the door and saw Trish laying in the shower unconscious. She rushed over to the blonde and picked her up. She took her to the bedroom and lay her on the bedroom.

" _Fuck. Trish."_ Amy tried shaking the blonde but got no response. Amy checked the other woman's pulse and it was there. So she was okay? Hm.

Amy moved the blonde further up the bed and covered her with the blanket. She sat on the edge of the bed and started to panic.

" _Trish?!"_ Amy shook her again. " _Please wake up. Oh my.. fuck."_ Amy ran her hand through her hair.

Trish began to stir slightly. She put her hand on her head and started to cry again.

" _Trish?! Oh my god are you okay?!"_ Amy held Trishs face in her hands. She pulled her close and gently stroked her hair. " _Shh. It's okay... It's okay."_

 _"I'm so sorry Amy."_ Trish sobbed.

" _Baby, you don't have anything to be sorry about. What's wrong?"_

" _Its so hard...dealing with Ron and all the shit he's putting us through. And I'm scared, I can't ever lose you again. It'd kill me Amy."_

Amy wiped the blondes tears away and kissed her cheek.

" _Listen to me Trish. I know it's hard, I'm finding it hard too. And I'm scared, but I have you back. And you make waking up every morning easier. And I love you, your not gonna lose me because your stuck with me."_

Trish managed to calm down. She pulled Amy in for a sweet kiss and whispered _I love you_ to her. Amy smiled and ran her hand through Trishs hair.

" _Please stop worrying your pretty little head."_ Amy said before kissing Trish again. The blonde smiled a little and lay down, pulling Amy down with her.

 **Ugh I left this at a weird end but I'm gonna try and spice shit up next chapter. Review?**


	9. Chapter 9

**Oooooooff get readyyyyyyyyyyy.**

" _Amy?"_

Amy turned to face Trish. She smiled and kissed her cheek.

" _Can you come with me to tell my mom?"_

" _Sure babe."_ Amy jumped on the kitchen counter and Trish grabbed her hand.

" _Thanks."_ Trish smiled and so did Amy. Trish stepped closer to the red head and wrapped her arms around her waist. " _Hi.."_ She said with a small giggle.

" _Hi beautiful..."_ Amy leaned down and placed a sweet kiss on Trishs lips. When she pulled away, Trishs cheeks were flushed red. " _Your so cute babe."_ Trish grinned and blushed more.

" _I love you."_ Trish said, leaning up and giving Amy another kiss. " _I'm gonna get ready."_

" _Please take it easy babe. I don't want you passing out on me again."_

Trish nodded her head and kissed Amy one more time before going back upstairs. She put on some clothes and sat down on the bed. She was nervous. She was gonna go tell her mom that she was gay! That's a big deal for her.

Amy walked upstairs and jumped on the bed next to Trish, trying to cheer her up.

" _Hi baby!"_ Amy said cheerfully. She lay her head in Trish's lap and smiled.

" _Hi Ames."_

" _Don't worry too much babe."_

Amy sat up and straddled the blondes lap. She attached her lips to Trishs pulsepoint and sucked. Trish let out a soft moan and wrapped her arms tightly around her lover.

" _I just got dressed Amy."_

 _"I know. I'm not gonna do anything, just trying to cheer you up a bit. Is it working?"_ Amy said as she pulled back, brushing her lips against Trishs.

" _I- Uh- Yeah."_

Amy chuckled softly and dragged her lips across the blondes jaw before pulling back again. She stood up and held her hand out to Trish. Trish took Amy's hand and stood up. The red head crashed their lips together in a passionate kiss before leading them downstairs.

Amy walked out of the house holding Trishs hand. She opened the car door for Trish and got in the drivers seat.

" _You ready?"_ Amy asked.

" _No. But I have to do it now or I never will."_

Amy leaned over and placed a soft kiss on Trish's lips.

" _What's the worst that can happen baby?"_ Amy asked, placing another kiss but on Trish's cheek.

" _She'll hate me. My family are against gay relationships."_ Trish teared up. Amy caressed the blondes cheek.

" _If they don't accept you then screw them. You'll still have me. And I can love you soooo much more."_

" _I know."_ Trish said quietly. " _But it still sucks. They're my family."_

" _I can be your family."_ Amy said nervously.

" _What do you mean?"_ Trish turned her head to look at Amy.

" _Will you um..."_

Trish looked at Amy confused.

" _Okay hold on. Um."_

 _"Amy what's wrong?"_

 _"I love you okay. And it's really shitty timing but I just...I-we-ugh. Trish will you marry me?!"_

Trish stared at Amy in disbelief.

" _Really?"_ She asked. Amy nodded her head. " _You want to marry me?"_ Amy nodded again. Trish smiled shyly and pulled Amy in for a kiss. " _I love you so much."_

 _"I love you too... will you?"_

" _Marry you? Of course."_ Trish kissed Amy again. " _Amy Dumas. I love you."_ Amy grinned and kissed Trish one more time.

" _Better get going then?"_ She said, starting the car up. Trish nodded, she didn't have a single care in the world about what anyone else thought now.

The car ride there was pretty quiet. Trish just looked at Amy the whole time with the biggest grin on her face.

" _What?"_ Amy asked with a chuckle as she pulled up in front of Trish's family's house.

" _I just love you."_

Amy smiled and tucked a strand of hair behind Trish's ear.

" _No matter what happens you'll always have me."_ Amy said. Trish nodded and wrapped her arms around Amy's neck.

" _Thank you."_

They pulled away from eachother and got out of the car. Trish held onto Amy's house and they walked up to the door.

" _I'm so nervous."_ Trish said.

" _Honestly same. But everything will be fine."_ Any traced circles on the blondes hand with her thumb, trying to calm her a little. Trish took a deep breath and knocked on the door.

After a few seconds, the door opened and Trish's mom appeared.

" _Trish!!"_ She pulled her daughter into a hug and smiled. " _Come in!"_ She said. She looked over at Amy and raised her eyebrow, inspecting her a little. " _And bring your. Friend."_

Trish nodded and smiled nervously at Amy.

" _Yeah..come on ba-Ames."_ Trish led Amy inside.

" _You girls take a seat and I'll go get your dad."_ Trish's mom disappeared upstairs.

" _Well, she already hates me."_ Amy said with a soft chuckle as Trish pulled her to sit down on the couch. _"Did you see the egg she looked at me though? Jeez. If looks could kill."_

 _"Aw I'm sorry babe."_ Trish said, taking Amy's hand in hers again.

" _Nah it's cool."_ Amy said smiling a little. Trish smiled too and moved closer to the redhead. She cupped Amy's cheek and kissed her. Amy smiled and kissed back, placing her hand on the blondes thigh.

" _What the-Trish?!"_

Amy and Trish pulled away from eachother when they heard her mom. They looked at her parents, who were in shock.

" _What the fuck is this?!_ " Her dad yelled.

" _Dad, Mom. This is Am-"_

 _"Get to the fucking point Patricia."_ Her dad yelled again.

" _She's my fiancé..."_

Both her parents glared at Amy and Amy stood up.

" _I love your daughter."_ She said.

Both parents still stood glaring at her. Trish stood in front of her fiancé protectively.

" _I love Amy. And I'm sorry if you don't like that."_

 _"It's wrong Trish."_ Her mom said.

" _No it's not."_ Amy moved from behind Trish and stood next to her, taking her hand. " _I love Trish with all I have and I have for a very long time. There's nothing wrong with it at all!"_

" _Get out."_ Trish's dad said.

" _With pleasure."_ Amy said. She let go of Trish's hand and stormed out of the house to her car.

Trish glared at her parents.

" _You know what? Both of you can go fuck yourselves."_ Trish spat out. _"I'm gonna go live my life, get married and if you wanna accept me then fine. If you don't, fuck off out of my life."_

Trish left and got in the car. She pulled Amy into a passionate kiss.

" _Can we go now?"_ Amy asked eagerly when they pulled away. Trish nodded her head and kissed her again, nipping at Amy's bottom lip. " _Thank god."_


End file.
